Jaspers Family
by Aliceroxs123
Summary: Jasper's is Missing his Human Family and he never new what happeded to them So when a girl named Andrea or Andie now a days shows up and she looks a lot like Jasper and claims to be His sister But she has a secreat that could harm the whole cullen clan...
1. Jasper

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight and I Don't own Stephanie Myers Characters But I do own This Fan Fiction **

Hi this is my first Fan Fiction Give Me Some Credit.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Jaspers POV

We Just Moved Back To forks Its Been a Good 60 Years since the last time we were Here It could be better if I did not have That slip up in Alaska And Attack that Human who had a cut on

her leg Just My Luck Right Now Since were going hunting Tomorrow Their keeping a close eye On me Edward And My Alice are having one of their mind Talks Edward keeping taps on me in

my Head even though I'm not even thinking about my thirst and my Alice is taking Tabs on the future Seeing if I plan on Murdering The Whole School.

I love My Family I Just can't help but think what ever happened to my human Family How they died When they died Did they have anymore kids did ever ever become a big brother But I

could never find anything to acknowledged if they did And when I finally got away from Maria It was already been to long they were already dead Did my parents ever find out if I went

MIA or did they think I just died out their so many unanswered questions I would never get an answer to But I love my new family my Dad Carslie The Doctor who keeps us all on are diet

Then Mom The Sweet Esme The Mother who loves us all even if we make mistakes. My Brother the goof ball Emmet Who is basically the class clown of the group then Theirs my younger

brother Edward who is the more to Read at night then to Play games like Emmet Then their My Twin Rosalie She is a little stuck up But she is always their to back up the Family Then

Theirs My Wife Alice The Sweet kind loving Alice who always Keeps me in check. . I would say I have a wonderful life only problem is Feeling every ones feelings I just don't have my thirst I

have My whole family's thirst I guess their another reason Why they keep an Eye on me since I'm dealing with 6 times the normal thirst I just wish I could have some mental privacy like

Bella But she wont shield me in till we come back from are hunting trip. As I was caught up in my thoughts Bella says " Hey Jasper You want to Skip we can just go on the hunting Trip now

let you get away from all the thirst." My younger sister Bella has gotten so good at reading my distress I would think she was an emotion reader like me. Bella Smiled " Alice you to since I

bet your afraid I will take Jasper to go pillage a Town or something." Bella said with a Mocking Smile I guess Edward vein did more then turn her it gave her his mocking attitude My Alice

rolled Her Eye's " Of course I'm coming I'm Starved or thirsty whatever I'm coming that's why I had Emmet Bring his car o knew someone here would skip." Bella got up gave Edward a

Good Bye kiss and grabbed Emmet's keys out of his pocket and left after she said " Meet you at the Car." Alice knew the real reason bella wanted to leave She hated Gym even as A

Vampire. Alice said good bye to Emmet Rosalie And Edward and told them to tell Carsile we started early I chuckled I did not need to be a future seer to know that they were Goanna do

what she said Me and Alice grabbed hands and walk out side And of course Bella was In the back bed of the jeep with the engine running and keys in the Ignition and bella was so happy

to get out of gym I don't know why she hates it so much know that she's stronger and Faster then the human's I have No idea.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hi give me some credit this is my first Fan fiction And I just wanted to give you the taste Jasper is wondering about his human Family Bella hates Gym I think you get the picture the Next Chapter Will take place right After The Conifer War and Its Jasper's Sisters turn to tell her side of The Story. So add some review and Guess what You'll keep getting more and trust me this is the beginning chapter the others get more Juice


	2. Andrea

I know the first chapter was short I just Wanted To give you the general Idea About the Story Now this chapter is in Andrea's Point of View which in this Book She is Jaspers Sister With a Dangers secret.

Write Review and I will keep writing

Andrea's POV

The War Finally Ended Sad thing is We confederates Lost to the Yankees My family agreed to the Yankees terms and they let us live as Yankees.. Today I found out I was Adopted but they refused to tell me who my birth parents were they said it was one of their promise so they could keep me All they told me was that I had a Brother who went MIA and that's why they couldn't keep me they were so depress about their loss.

One Day Later

I'm 16 Yeah and my mom and dad let me go out with my friends to one of the inns to have a party I was so happy we went had a couple cold ones and we just hung out it was nice to

feel normal not like an orphan which other kids called me when they found out I was adopted my friends walk me home and I made sure they made it down the street before I went

inside as I opended the door I called out " MOM DAD THANKS FOR LETTING ME GO OUT WITH MY FRIENDS." Strange thing is no response they always responded when I yell I went up

stairs and the foul rusty stench was every were near my parents Door I opended it and found my mom and dad on their bed I walk up to them and turned them over my dad I tap on he

didn't responded that rusty smell was so strong right here I turned his head and he was still barley breathing he said " Run go find the Whitlock their your real family hurry they will be

back RUN!!!!" I ran out the window but I against all odds I heard my dads last Scream He Was Dead I kept on running I heard foot steps behind me going super Fast I kept running bare

feet knowing I could go fast but my feet got more and more cut each step I made I was leaving a trail of blood for who ever was following me to follow Then I ran smack first into Becky

one of my friends surprisingly I got lucky they all were their maybe we had a chance to protect are selves from who ever was following me. I sat their on the ground hearing the murders

foot steps get closer one of my friends Ba ca Sid " Lets Run." Jenna Said " Andrea Cant anymore Her Feet are bleeding I say we fight between all of us I think we can take him down. Then

now that the foot steps were closer their were to Sets And they were approaching fast Then I saw them to Beakers of Perfection One was a girl The other was a boy but their faces were

so perfect it was like they were made of Stone Carved for the gods then I heard the boy say " We follow the Sheep we catch the flock." The woman though would not take her eyes off of

me like I have known her few years and just showed back up in her life it freak me out the girl said " Hush Manny Did you hear what the old man said her real last name Was Whitlock She

spoke it with a Sour sound at the mention then guy Manny Growled as if the name meant more to them then to me the guy look at me and then nodded " I Defiantly See The rebalance

between her And Jasper their defiantly Related I couldn't help but ask " You know my Family What did you do to them." I wanted to ask but it came out more like a yell I ened biteing my l

ip if they knew my family I needed to know but they wont tell me now. The girl I still hadn't head her name yet said with a hiss but it still sounded beautiful but this hiss came with a smile

she said " I know are perfect Revenge for are MIA Boy the one thing he never wanted was for his family to be doomed to the same fate he had so why not we make this cute little girl and

will finally have are Revenge Against the Back Stabbing Jasper Whitlock." Manny copied her smile and said " Maria what about the other girls." I swear it look like her was drooling at the

other girls. Maire smiled " We have dinner of course But first Manny." She snap her fingers and The Two girls in front of me were suddenly on the ground out of breath but manny did not

move an inch or did he Mira walk right up to me grab my Hand and bite my wrist I screamed in agony her eyes were blood red I just notice from so up close then I fell back I yelled " RUN."

I said then it went dark all I heard was Screaming a bunch of foot steps and then silence I felt like I was being pick up then the Fire started I realized what they meant they were going to

touch me I kept screaming Stop just kill me already but no response the burning seemed to last for years but then my legs went Num the fire was retreating then my arms went run all

expect for my chest and throat were no longer on fire then it fully went silent my heart beat stop I was wondering if I had died and when I opended my eyes would I be in heaven But

when I opended my eyes I was in some strange unknown house the deed was signed in my name Andrea Whitlock and one note bye me " One Rule keep the secrets." their was a miorr

and I got up to see the damage they did to me but when I look in the mirror I could not believe that was me I had pale white skin My pimples had disappeared and my eyes were Blood Red

Just like Mira but I wondered was she the cause of my brother's MIA in Mexico I ran up stairs I expected it to take two min but I was their in 2 seconds I was up stairs then their wa one

dresser I opended it their was a white dress and I Black shady hood I changed out of my bloody cloths and put them on I opended the door and outside I saw a bunch of people gathered i

n the center square cheering yelling " ALL HAIL SAINT………………………………

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Were's Andrea and who was that Girl who new Her Biological Brother Jasper and most of all What was she I Love Clif hangers if someone post were she at And most of all What day is it were she is………….I will post another Chapter twice as fast


End file.
